


One-Shots

by RebeccaNovak19107



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ill have to check if i know enough about a fandom if y'all suggest one, Literally any ship you want as long as its not paedophilia, M/M, Multi, Will add the tags as I go, but anything movie/tv show wise, ill hopefully know enough, legit the only animes i know well enough are bnha and yuri on ice, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaNovak19107/pseuds/RebeccaNovak19107
Summary: Comment a prompt and I'll do my best to write it!





	1. A/N

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating my other story but I literally don't have the motivation to do it right now.

BUT DON'T WORRY! I WILL NOT ABANDON IT. I will come back to it eventually but in the meantime, hopefully I can make up for it by doing this. 

What is this, you ask? Why, this is where I shall write whatever you want me to. Just give me a prompt with the characters you'd like and it shall be done. If you want a specific fandom that's not listed, please tell me so I don't have to guess by the characters. Looking forward to writing your prompts!

P.S. Please no incest (Unless they're not biologically related then its okay. I have very weird rules apparently) Also if you want smut then I only know how to write gay smut. Basically all my ships are gay so I honestly have no clue how to write straight ships. I probably won't be able to write anything I don't personally ship but I'll try.

P.P.S. I CANNOT DO ABUSE OR NON-CON. It makes me extremely uncomfortable if I write/read it. Especially if I really like that fandom. So yeah, I think that's it.

Until next time!


	2. Umbrella Academy: New abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaus gets mad at his siblings and discovers new abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the first prompt, anon haha!

The siblings were in the middle of a "family meeting" when it happened.

You'd think after stopping the apocalypse together that they'd get along. **Nope**

Luther was spewing some bullshit about being a "team" again. Klaus. of course, wasn't paying attention, focusing more on the fact that he's been sober for almost a year (For him anyway. For the others, it's just a month after stopping the apocalypse). He thought about Dave, the only person he has ever loved and the one who got him sober in the first place. And of course, his siblings didn't believe him. Well, except his dead brother.

Klaus was understandably pissed. He spent 11 months sober and no one even believed him. Five might have but he never talked to him about it or even tried to convince the others that Klaus wasn't lying. 

"Klaus!"

Klaus flinched. He looked up and saw his siblings staring at him, annoyed. "You just gonna sit there or are you gonna contribute?" Luther asked aggressively. The others stayed quiet. Ben looked at Klaus, concerned, but he waved him off.

"Oh so you actually want me to be a part of the family now?" The others were taken aback. Klaus has never talked back to Luther with this much anger before. Ben was happy Klaus was standing up for himself for once but Luther always used his fists as an answer and he was worried it will escalate. "Excuse me?" Luther said quietly. "You heard me, du Haariger Schwanz! You always exclude me from these so called family meetings! It's not a family meeting unless all members are included equally, you have to be a complete Trottel to not know that! And it's not just you. Every single one of you except for Vanya has never listened to me! And I'm sick of it. All of it!" The siblings stared, shocked. What Klaus didn't know was that his voice was getting deeper and was starting to echo throughout the room. **(I'm so dramatic XD)**

"You've never believed me about Ben either!" This is where Luther gets really pissed. "Do not bring our dead brother into this Klaus! You're the one that's always high. It's not our fault if we don't believe you" Klaus' eyes darkened with anger and everyone but Luther and Five moves back. Klaus never gets angry. Annoyance will be there, yes, but never anger. And when **Klaus** gets mad? You know you're fucked.

"Excuse me?" Klaus' voice was deathly quiet. "I have been sober for over a month, you Arsch! And even longer than that," Five's eyes seemed to slightly darken, having forgotten that Klaus was gone for 10 months. He wondered exactly where Klaus went and what year he landed in. If he's sober then either he was forced to be, having no access to drugs, he decided to become sober. Five thinks it's the former.

As Klaus got more aggravated, his wrists start to glow blue, brighter and brighter as he continued to yell at Luther. His feet started to leave the ground until he was towering over his brother. His wrists glowed brighter as several objects started to levitate too. Ghosts appeared, screaming, throughout the room surrounding the siblings, mostly Five who looked terrified. "Klaus, I don't-" Luther started.

" **I am done with being the lookout. I am DONE with all of you treating me like trash. I am DONE with everything!** " Klaus' voice echoed. " **Ben was the one that had to witness every single drug taken. Every overdose. Every. Death.** " Diego was horrified. After all, his little brother just said that he's died. Plural. And he never told any of them.

"Klaus, you need to calm down!" Ben shouted, drawing everyone's attention to their dead brother. "Klaus please! You need to breathe. NOW!" Klaus seemed to start breathing normally. The ghosts disappeared one by one until they were all gone. Every sibling seemed disturbed. Luther was staring in horror at Klaus who was still levitating, sitting with his legs crossed in the air and eyes closed. Diego was staring at the ground, thinking about how much he failed his little brother. Allison was comforting Vanya who was sobbing on the ground, having just seen the ghost of Harold Jenkins.

Klaus slowly drifted down so he was now sitting on the ground. He was initially shocked that he had new powers but his anger quickly overtook the surprise. He opened his eyes, and looked at his siblings. He looked at Five and his eyes widened.

Five was crying, either at having to see the ghosts of his targets or at the fact that he didn't protect his siblings the way he wanted to. It was the latter. Luther was a basically a soldier to Reginald, Diego was emotionally closed off most of the time, Allison relied on her Rumour and it ruined her marriage, Klaus went through time and spent six months there and came back traumatised, Ben died and Vanya was neglected and exclused her whole childhood. Every single one of his siblings suffered because he disappeared. So he did a very out of character thing. 

He hugged Klaus.

He hugged Klaus as hard as he could and felt Klaus hug him back. Klaus started crying and eventually started sobbing into Five, the others watching. Five stroked Klaus' hair and Klaus started to fall asleep, just as he used to do when he was younger. **(You can't convince me that Klaus and Five weren't close before Five disappeared)**

Luther stepped forward to take Klaus off of Five but Five glared at him. He backed off and watched as Five easily picked Klaus up and teleported out of the room to Klaus'. "W-w-what just h-happened?" Diego asked, his stutter coming back in his confusion. No one answered.

Five was tucking Klaus in, hoping Ben wasn't in the room. Ben grinned, proud that Five is showing more emotion. Five sighed. It will get better. He will **make** it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that turned out kinda fluffy at the end. Interpret their relationship how you want. I don't judge. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> German Translations:  
> Du Haariger Schwanz - You hairy dick/cock (If you translate from english to german then do it german to english, it says cock instead of dick so..  
> Trottel - Moron or idiot


	3. Raindrops on Roses (BNHA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class are having a karaoke night for the Christmas season and something very surprising happens (Iideku)  
> (I know it isn't anywhere close to Christmas but eh, I'll lose this idea if I wait)  
> This is also very short

The class were excited.

Mic-Sensei convinced principal Nedzu to let them have a karaoke night for Christmas!

One by one, the students sang songs, some festive, some not. Of course there was alcohol snuck in by Shouto, stolen from his father's cabinet. And he spiked the juice with it. The _orange_ juice. Tenya loved the stuff, as it powers his quirk and is quite tasty. So needless to say, he drank a lot of the spiked juice. And...he got drunk for the first time

It was Izuku's turn to sing and he chose the song "My Favourite Things". He starts, "Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens-" He was cut off by Tenya...

"STICKING MY DICK IN ROTISSERIE CHICKENS!" Tenya screams. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, students and teachers disturbed. It was silent before Katsuki snorts, eventually throwing his head back and laughs. The rest were _concerned_. It obviously wasn't like Tenya to 1)scream and 2)scream _that_. Izuku walks over and puts his hand on his boyfriend's forehead. "Tenya? Do you feel okay?" Tenya grinned at him and said "I feel fine! This juice tastes funny though" He frowned at said juice, trying to figure out what was wrong with his precious drink.

Izuku takes the cup and sniffs it, "Oh Todoroki..." He mutters, smelling the alcohol and sets it down. "You're fine, you're just drunk" Tenya stares and nods "Oh okay" before downing the cup, which was at least half full. The class' eyes widens and shouts

"TENYA/IIDA NO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I just written....


End file.
